Dormindo Com Estranhos
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Missing Scene do cap 2 de AOC. A noite que Minako e Kotei passaram juntos.


**Essa fic é uma missing scene e pertence à série A Outra Chance. Acontece exatamente após o capitulo dois "Os Amantes" da fic original.**

* * *

 **Dormindo Com Estranhos**

A primeira vez havia sido frenética, até mesmo enlouquecida.

Eles não haviam falado, os lábios estavam muito ocupados beijando, as línguas muito ocupadas provando, e era um verdadeiro milagre que eles houvessem sobrevivido a aquelas primeiras horas, pois mal haviam tido tempo para respirar. Era como se, eles quisessem reviver todo o passado e compensar todo o tempo perdido em apenas um encontro. Fazendo com que cada toque, cada carícia, cada beijo, emulassem os trocados milénios atrás e, ao mesmo tempo, valessem pelos beijos não dados, toques não trocados e carícias ausentes durante o tempo em que ambos estiveram mortos e o tempo em que ela viveu e ele não.

E quando, após um intenso beijo final, ela desceu de cima dele para se deitar ao lado dele no tapete, o mundo pareceu começar a girar mais devagar.

Ele ainda arfava quando ela se virou para deitar a cabeça no ombro dele, institivamente se negando a quebrar o contato. Naquele momento, ela se sentia como se nunca mais fosse capaz de parar de tocá-lo. Seja qual fosse a substância que o contato com a pele dela gerasse, ela não poderia mais viver sem.

— Você não vai dormir agora, vai?

Ele abriu um dos olhos e ela sentiu uma onda de emoção a atingir, ela nunca havia se permitido sonhar que veria aquele tom de prata outra vez.

Ele a pegou pela mão e a trouxe para cima de seu peito, suspirando ao sentir o macio dos seios dela serem pressionados contra seu peito. Ele piscou lentamente, sua atitude emanava um ar satisfeito e acentuado pelo pequeno sorriso que brincava em seus lábios. Minako afastou um fio prateado da testa dele, tentando memorizar a maciez a deslizar por seus dedos, assim como ela tentava gravar na memória o cheiro dele, e a sensação do corpo dele colado ao seu.

— E negar a você um segundo round?

Ele sentiu o prazer o atingir em ondas e se espalhar conforme as vibrações produzidas pelo riso dela reverberando por ambos seus corpos.

— Algumas coisas não mudam mesmo.

— Eu espero que não — ela sentiu o coração apertar ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo, pois ela sabia, era vã aquela esperança.

Ele a segurou pela cintura e girou seus corpos, ficando sobre ela. Ela não conseguia desviar dos olhos dele, não suportava a ideia de tirá-lo de seu campo de visão, tanto que seu coração apertou outra vez quando ele se inclinou, voltando a beijá-la e ela se sentiu ser tragada pela escuridão.

Mas não era a escuridão da ausência, era uma preenchida de sensações prazerosas, muitas que ela havia julgado nunca mais sentir, muitas que ela não se lembrava de serem possíveis sentir, julgava serem produto de sua imaginação fértil e coração romântico, mas agora estava redescobrindo e constatando que ela não havia inventado nada. Na verdade, estar nos braços dele ainda era melhor do que ela se lembrava. Especialmente quando ele a beijava de modo tão languido e como com tudo que ele fazia, intensamente, atenciosamente, como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo.

E exatamente como ela costumava se sentir, desejou que entre seus poderes houvesse a possibilidade de o observar conforme eles faziam amor. Porque para ela, mesmo antes de tudo o que havia acontecido, tudo que ela sentia com ele não era o suficiente, ela sempre desejava por mais, sempre queria uma dose mais alta.

Então, de olhos fechados, ela imaginou e, embora ela estivesse muito capturada pelas sensações que ele a estava provendo, o cenário não era de um apartamento com mobília incompleta e sim da tenda ricamente decorada que eles dividiam durante as escapulidas dela para a Terra, em vez do macio tapete que a protegia do chão frio em que ele a pressionava, ela se via envolta em lençóis de seda e almofadas estofadas com penas de gansos que não conseguiam se interpor totalmente entre o calor da areia do deserto e, embora também houvessem diferenças, pois o cabelo dele estava mais curto e fazia cócegas em suas bochechas enquanto ele a beijava e os toques não eram das calejadas mãos de um general, ele permanecia o mesmo.

E de olhos fechados ela podia ver completamente o modo como ele franzia a testa em concentração, como se para beijá-la ele precisasse empregar todo seu empenho, como se houvesse uma forma errada de fazê-lo e ele não se daria a chance de correr esse risco, ela podia ver as costas dele se arqueando em direção a ela, as omoplatas se tornando mais salientes devido ao movimento, seus próprios dedos agarrarem os ombros largos e fortes dele, suas mãos parecendo pequenas em comparação com as dimensões muito mais alargadas do corpo dele. Podia enxergar perfeitamente o modo como a iluminação provida por lamparinas fazia o bronze da pele dele reluzir e o contraste com a palidez de sua própria pele quando ele puxou um de seus joelhos prazendo sua perna para cima da cocha dele num mudo convite para um sensual abraço.

E talvez não conscientemente, mas contrastando com o início, agora ela deixava ele a conduzir, apreciando o quanto o ritmo dele era mais languido, com beijos que demoravam uma eternidade e que ela queria que durassem para sempre

Beijos que não se prendiam aos lábios e que terminavam em suspiros. Ele parecia querer provar cada parte dela, fazer a contabilidade de cada pinta, cada diferença da mulher que ele havia amado. Ele a beijou na ponta dos dedos e dentro dos pulsos, ela fez questão de beijar a mancha que ele tinha no peito, pálida e comprida, exatamente como uma cicatriz feita por uma espada lunar sobre o coração.

Ele cultuou os seios dela e a curva de sua cintura, beijando dentro de seu umbigo e mordiscando seus quadris até chegar ao interior de suas cochas onde ele passou pelo que pareceram a ela horas em sem fim da melhor tortura que ela já havia sofrido na vida e então, sempre o mais altruísta dos amantes, ele a beijou também em seu centro a fazendo ver estrelas uma, duas vezes antes de se erguer, beijá-la nos lábios outra vez, as pernas tremulas de Minako precisaram de ajuda para o abraçar pela cintura fazendo-o rir baixinho no ouvido dela.

E então ele desceu sobre ela, agonizantemente lento, mesmo quando ela implorou para que ele fosse mais rápido, como se ele já soubesse que aquela fosse a última vez em muito, muito tempo e quisesse fazer com que aquilo durasse para sempre. Tentando gravar o som dos suspiros dela e o modo como ela sorria quando ele a preenchia, o modo como a pele dela era macia e quente sob a dele.

Mas quando acabou, era ela quem tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

— Você é cristão — ela disse de sua posição meio deitada sobre ele e mexendo com a ponta dos dedos no crucifixo prateado que, pendurado no pescoço dele, havia tocado sua pele enquanto ele se movia sobre ela como se fossem pequenos beijos.

— Católico não praticante — havia tensão na voz dele ao responder, como se tivesse percebido tarde demais que suas palavras estivessem quebrando o frágil encanto que mantinha aquela cena possível e, num gesto talvez desesperado, ele cobriu a mão dela e o crucifixo, mas Minako suavemente recolheu a própria mão e se afastou dele, se virando de costas para o estranho com quem havia se deitado.

* * *

 **N/A: E essa foi a coisa mais próxima de smut que eu já escrevi ever! E é a primeira coisa M rated que eu posto desde 2010 .0.**

 **Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa missing scene e que apreciem essa chuva de fanservice VK em ACO durante essa seca que parece não ter fim.**


End file.
